parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Spider-Dog
TheCartoonMan12's movie-spoofs of "Spider-Man (2002)". ''Cast: *Mary Jane Watson - Patty (Poppets Town)'' *''Flash Thompson - Pickle (Endangered Species)'' *''The Eating on Bus - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends)'' *''Peter Parker/Spider-Dog - Blooter (Poppets Town)'' *''The Man at Driving Bus - Huckleberry Hound'' *''The Girl on Bus - Leslie (The Amazing World of Gumball)'' *''Teacher - Hal (Malcolm in the Middle)'' *''The Two Girls - Rosie Rabbit & Emma Elephant (Paboo & Mojies)'' *''Harry Osborn - Draco'' *''Norman Osborn/The Green Alligator - Al The Alligator (Can You Teach My Alligator)'' *''The Scientist - Dr. Nora Wakeman (My Life As A Teenage Robot)'' *''Flash's Crony - E.B. (Hop)'' *''Dr. Mendel Stromm - Dine & Dash (The Twisted Whiskers Show)'' *''General Slocum - General Mandible (Antz)'' *''Maximilian Fargas - Brian Griffin (Family Guy)'' *''Henry Balkan - Cat-22 (Calling Cat-22)'' *''Ben Parker - Miles "Tails" Prower'' *''May Parker - Zooey (Sonic Boom)'' *''Philip Watson - Tom (Tom and Jerry: The Movie)'' *''Bernard Houseman - Hokey Wolf'' *''Simkins - Mrs. Twombly (Littlest Pet Shop)'' *''The School Teens - Various Characters (The Minimighty Kids, The Amazing World of Gumball, Fish N' Chips and Fish Hooks)'' *''Madeline Watson - Toots (Tom and Jerry)'' *''Wrestling Fall Down 1 - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles)'' *''BoneSaw Graw - Ron or "Henry"/Superniceguy (The Minimighty Kids)'' *''Wrestling Crowd - Characters from "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends"'' *''Ring Announcer - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas)'' *''Wrestling Signatory - Disgust (Inside Out)'' *''Wrestling Fall Down 2 - Gérald/Supersweat (The Minimighty Kids)'' *''Wrestling Winner - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales)'' *''Wrestling Girls - Mary Lou/Superchatterbox, Jade/Superjealous & Josephine/Superlisp (The Minimighty Kids)'' *''Wrestling Promoter - Bender (Futurama)'' *''Dennis Carradine - The Boss (Sheriff Callie's Wild West)'' *''Wrestling Arena Guard - Soldier (Team Fortress 2)'' *''The Police Lady - Red Puckett (Hoodwinked)'' *''New York City Cops - Characters from "Mixels" & "Team Fortress 2"'' *''The Project Coordinator - Hopparoo (Tickety Toc)'' *''The Test Pilot - Gus & Wally Monkey (Rocket Monkeys)'' *''The Store Clerk - Wanda's Parents (Wanda and the Alien)'' *''The Robbed Store - King Nixel (Mixels)'' *''The Taxi Driver - Dimitri (Anastasia)'' *''The Lady Dog Walker - Judy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron)'' *''The Two Bank Robbers - Father (Codename: Kids Next Door) & Ice Queen (Adventure Time)'' *''The Chaperone in Tram - Wreck-It Ralph'' *''The Opinionated Cop - Heavy (Team Fortress 2)'' *''The Surly Truck Driver - Mr. Pamplemousse (Polly and the Zhu Zhu Pets)'' *''The Mugging Female - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends)'' *''The Thief - Fliqpy (Happy Tree Friends)'' *''The Punk Rock Girl - Julie Kane (Motorcity)'' *''The Office Lady - Anne Shirley (Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series)'' *''The Subway Guitarist - Corey Riffin (Grojband)'' *''J. Jonah Jameson - Cat (Cat & Keet)'' *''Betty Brant - Katerina Kitty Cat (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood)'' *''Robbie Robertson - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.)'' *''Hoffman - Scaredy Bat (Ruby Glomm)'' *''The Fat Man - Norm (Norm of the North)'' *''Various Robbers - Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?), Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame), Burger Beard (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) & Scott (Total Drama: Revenge of the Island)'' *''New York City Crowd - Various Characters (Disney, Pixar, DreamWorks Animation, 20th Century Fox Animation, Warner Bros. Animation, Illumination Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, Sony Pictures Animation, Blue Sky Studios, Hasbro & Aardman)'' *''Macy Gray - Candace Flynn (Phineas & Ferb)'' *''Stan Lee - Yogi Bear'' *''The Little Girl Scream - Boo (Monsters, Inc.)'' *''The Falling Man Scream - Emmet Brickowski (The Lego Movie)'' *''Saving by Man and Woman - Johnny & Mavis (Hotel Transylvania)'' *''Woman at "Look, is Spider-Dog" - Joy (Inside Out)'' *''Little Billy - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons)'' *''Billy's Mom - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons)'' *''The Man in Love - Porky Pig (The Looney Tunes Show)'' *''The Gangs - The Ganggreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls)'' *''The Firemans - Soldier Ants (Antz)'' *''Mom on Fire - Queen Elinor (Brave)'' *''Young Lady at Fire - Linda Gunderson (Rio)'' *''Baby on Fire - Charlie (Charlie & The Numbers)'' *''Cop at Fire - Flain (Mixels)'' *''Crying on Fire - Bride of Bunnicula (Bunnicula (2016))'' *''The Nurse - School Nurse (The Amazing World of Gumball)'' *''The Doctor - Bandage Doctor (The Amazing World of Gumball)'' *''The Kids in Tram - Peanuts Characters'' *''The Tugboat Captain - Gru (Despicable Me)'' ''Scenes: *Spider-Dog Part 01: Opening Credits'' *''Spider-Dog Part 02: Blooter's Life'' *''Spider-Dog Part 03: Laboratory / Blooter Gets Spider Powers'' *''Spider-Dog Part 04: The Company'' *''Spider-Dog Part 05: The Parker's Home / Birth Of A Hero'' *''Spider-Dog Part 06: Al Becomes Green Alligator'' *''Spider-Dog Part 07: A New Day / The Feeling'' *''Spider-Dog Part 08: The School / Blooter vs. Pickle'' *''Spider-Dog Part 09: Wall Crawler / Web Swing'' *''Spider-Dog Part 10: Blooter Discover His Powers'' *''Spider-Dog Part 11: Blooter and Patty's Future / Construction Costume'' *''Spider-Dog Part 12: The Argument'' *''Spider-Dog Part 13: The Wrestling Match'' *''Spider-Dog Part 14: Burglar Money Bag / Tails' Death'' *''Spider-Dog Part 15: Chasing Burglar / Blooter Beat The Boss'' *''Spider-Dog Part 16: Quest Aerospace'' *''Spider-Dog Part 17: Graduation Day / Blooter's Sad Feeling'' *''Spider-Dog Part 18: Meet Spider-Dog / Meet Billy'' *''Spider-Dog Part 19: Moondance / The Apartment'' *''Spider-Dog Part 20: Photography / The Daily Bugle / Al's Company'' *''Spider-Dog Part 21: The Festival / Save The Day'' *''Spider-Dog Part 22: Al's Impression / Trouble At The Daily Bugle'' *''Spider-Dog Part 23: Green Alligator's Talking To Spider-Dog'' *''Spider-Dog Part 24: The Conversation / The Alley / The Kiss'' *''Spider-Dog Part 25: The Building Fire / Green Alligator Razor Fight'' *''Spider-Dog Part 26: Thanksgiving Day / Al's Frustration'' *''Spider-Dog Part 27: Trouble At Zooey's Home / The Hospital / Blooter's Feelings'' *''Spider-Dog Part 28: Al and Draco's Feeling / The Advice / The Phone Call'' *''Spider-Dog Part 29: The Bridge / Saving Patty and The Kids'' *''Spider-Dog Part 30: Destroyed Wall / Spider-Dog vs. Green Alligator / Al's Death'' *''Spider-Dog Part 31: The Graveyard / Feeling Love / Final Web Swing'' *''Spider-Dog Part 32: End Credits'' Movie used: * Spider-Man (2002) ''Clips From Films and TV Shows: *Poppets Town'' *''Endangered Species'' *''Happy Tree Friends'' *''The Huckleberry Hound Show'' *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *''Malcolm in the Middle'' *''Paboo & Mojies'' *''Draco'' *''Can You Teach My Alligator'' *''My Life As A Teenage Robot'' *''Hop'' *''The Twisted Whiskers Show'' *''Antz'' *''Family Guy'' *''Calling Cat-22'' *''Sonic X'' *''Sonic Boom'' *''Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' *''Hokey Wolf (1960)'' *''Littlest Pet Shop'' *''The Minimighty Kids'' *''Fish N' Chips: The Movie'' *''Fish Hooks'' *''Tom and Jerry Tales'' *''The Incredibles'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' *''Inside Out'' *''VeggieTales'' *''Futurama'' *''Sheriff Callie's Wild West'' *''Team Fortress 2'' *''Hoodwinked'' *''Mixels'' *''Tickety Toc'' *''Rocket Monkeys'' *''Wanda and the Alien'' *''Anastasia'' *''Jimmy Neutron'' *''Adventure Time'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''Wreck-It Ralph'' *''Polly and the Zhu Zhu Pets'' *''Motorcity'' *''Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series'' *''Grojband'' *''Cat & Keet'' *''Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood'' *''Monsters, Inc.'' *''Monsters University'' *''Ruby Glomm'' *''Norm of the North'' *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit?'' *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' *''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water'' *''Total Drama: Revenge of the Island'' *''P. King Duckling'' *''Meet The Robinsons'' *''Phineas & Ferb'' *''Up'' *''Megamind'' *''Storks'' *''Hey Arnold: The Movie'' *''Regular Show'' *''Hey There, It's Yogi Bear'' *''The Lego Movie'' *''Hotel Transylvania'' *''The Simpsons'' *''Arthur Christmas'' *''Robots'' *''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 4 – Legend of Everfree'' *''Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of Were-Rabbit'' *''The Looney Tunes Show'' *''Flushed Away'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Brave'' *''Rio'' *''Rio 2'' *''Charlie & The Numbers'' *''Bunnicula (2016)'' *''Peanuts'' *''The Peanuts'' *''Despicable Me'' *''The Iron Giant'' *''Curious George (2006)'' *''PAW Patrol'' Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TheCartoonMan12 Marvel Movies Category:Spider-Man spoofs Category:Spiderman spoof